


Guardian Of Vengeance: The Pink Imp

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Guardians of Vengeance [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childishness, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Dark Timmy, Depression, Dismemberment, Evil Laughter, Execution, Fairies, Flying, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insanity, Killing, Lies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Suicide, Tears of Blood, Teen Timmy, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!"</p><p>After Timmy Turner's 16th birthday, when his fairy god parents are taken away...Timmy couldn't take the abuse from others or the stupidity from his parents...he ends his life... and reborn as a vengeful and playfully sadistic creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Of Vengeance: The Pink Imp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Rise of the Guardians
> 
> ^^; let me know if there's something wrong with this chapter

Vicky is tied a stake and in front of him is a teen boy with a pink hooded trench coat...She couldn't see his face since his hood is dark...

"...you heartless woman... you just couldn't stop your actions harming those other kids... you just won't stop!!! ...first you hurt children...and then  _YOU LET CHILDREN DIE_!...and now **YOU KILL THEM**!! from neglect to shaking babies..some teenagers kill themselves because of you...and you don't care...and yet you value your life enough to destroy evidence...." said the boy.

"Hey hey, if you should be mad at anybody you should blame the parents for going on quick getaways or trusting people too much..." said Vicky shrugging her shoulders.

"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP YOU QUEEN BITCH!!! SURE MANY ADULTS ARE STUPID, SLOW OR DISTRACTED!!!! BUT YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEM TO COMMIT SUCH UNFORGIVABLE CRIMES!!!" screamed the hooded boy angrily.

Vicky chuckled as the hooded boy forms his hands into fists furiously. The boy point his toy-gun at Vicky. The daycare manager chuckling until she heard a gunshot...and she sees the sharp-darts on her chest... she still smile. 

"Yeah so...you can do whatever you like _twerp_ but it's not gonna **_undo what you did to yourself_ _...and those other people who cried for you when you jump off that bridge into your watery grave...heck even that crazy teacher is still depressed_** " said Vicky weakly.

The boy takes off his pink hood revealing brown hair, buck teeth and blue eyes. He have pointed ears and two short horns on his forehead...and his blue eyes glow red and he cries blood...

"...They only want me because the old Timmy **is gone**...I'm not that _twerp_ you speak of anymore... **that guy is dead and gone**... you, Doug Dimmadone, Crocker, Trixie, Tad, Chad, Francis, **his** own parents, and everyone else were slowly killing **him**... and they never know it until it was too late..." said Timmy seriously.

Timmy crosses his arms and signs. He shoot her way more times with the darts.

"WELL GUESS WHAT VICKY!!! YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!!!!!!!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!!" shouted Timmy as he throws the burning lighter at the stake.

Vicky gets unfazed by the rapidly spreading flames and smirks...

"I knew this day will come...I knew someone will kill me... I just didn't think it would happen sooner" said the former babysitter.

"SHUT UP!!! AND STOP SMILING THIS IS YOUR END!!!" shouted Timmy as his large dragon-like wings come out of his black ripping his coat.

The horned boy flies leaving Vicky in the large blazing flames. She screams as she burns to ashes along with all her money.... **laughing darkly.**

**"Goodbye...Icky Vicky"**

* * *

 

Wanda and Cosmo look at the screen with Jorgen, Tooth Fairy, Cupid and all the other fairies even genies, merpeople and pixies... many look away and left in disgust of what the former godchild had done. While some stared intensely to the screen in anger or sadness.

"...Timmy... **what has become of you**?" sobbed Wanda. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^^; ...I have a very insane mind these days...


End file.
